


Five Times Jack Kept Vigil and One Time Mac Did

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Five times Jack kept a vigil and one time Mac did it.  Chapter Six: Jack.  Mac had known the instant he’d seen Matty’s face.  "Jack has been shot."  Set some time after 3x14 Father + Bride + Betrayal.  Not a deathfic.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 111





	1. Army

**Army**

Jack really wasn’t sure if he was sat here for Mac’s benefit or his own.

Mac sure wasn’t aware of him sitting next to his bed, he’d been unconscious for hours thanks to the head injury that was hidden underneath a stark white bandage on his forehead. The bandage wasn’t far off the colour of his skin. The docs promised he wasn’t in a coma, there was no sign of swelling or a slow bleed. He was just taking his own sweet time waking up. It wasn’t too surprising really, with the number of double digit shifts they’d been pulling recently. Mac and Jack were rapidly building up a reputation as being the best bomb disposal team out there and they were in high demand.

Jack had been sat here since they’d brought him back from radiology (all clear, they’d said), watched as they put in four stitches and prescribed few days rest before he’d be back to light duty. They probably weren’t going to keep him overnight although they’d held off on making that decision until he’d woken up properly.

With Jack’s choice of career this was far from the first time he’d sat at a colleague’s or friend’s bedside waking for them to wake up but somehow this felt different. The kid stirred up all kinds of protective instincts in Jack. It didn’t help that when Mac slept it knocked at least five years off his age. He looked even more like the kid Jack teased him he was. A kid that had no right to be in a war zone getting blown up.

Jack knew Mac was safe here and he trusted the docs and nurses to look after his EOD but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave. Not until Mac told Jack himself that he was okay.

Seventeen days and Jack would be heading back state-side to Texas. The next time this happened (because Jack knew Mac well enough by now to know that disregarding his own safety was not a one off thing) he’d likely never even know about it. Mac would certainly never mention it if he got injured again. This bothered Jack. Forty seven days ago, Jack would never have even considered staying in touch with Mac once he left and now it was bothering him that Mac could get injured and he’d never know. The kid had well and truly got under his skin without him even realising it.

Movement from the bed caught Jack’s attention. Mac turned his head and gave a short sigh as his eyebrows scrunched together. Jack couldn’t tell if it was in pain or confusion.

“Mac? C’mon, buddy, time to wake up.” Jack encouraged quietly. He didn’t want to wake Mac up before he was ready but he also needed to see Mac’s eyes, make sure the EOD specialist that was quickly becoming more than a job was still all there.

Another frown and then Mac was opening his eyes. He squinted at the light and groaned, closing them again but Jack knew he was still awake.

“Hey, welcome back.”

Mac swallowed and if possible seemed even paler than before. Jack eyed the small kidney shaped bowl that sat on the bed stand, ready to grab it if needed.

“How long?” Mac muttered.

“Have you been out? A little over three hours.”

“Bomb?”

“Yeah, and when you’re feeling better we’re going to have a long chat about making sure you leave enough time for you to clear the area.” Jack sighed. “I do not want to do this again, the chairs here are not comfy at all, and I don’t have my butt pillow here.”

Mac opened his eyes again, keeping them half closed but no longer squinting.

“You’ve been sat there the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Mac said, he sounded confused or maybe surprised. Jack shifted in his seat, did Mac find that weird? A month ago it would have been. The docs had already told him Mac would be fine. There wasn’t really any need for Jack to have stayed with him.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” Mac said.

Jack just shrugged. The kid barely spoke about anything personal but not for the first time, Jack wondered about how many people Mac had in his life that would do things like sit with him in a hospital. He had a feeling the answer was ‘not enough’.

“I knew you liked me.” Mac said with a smile.

“Hey, lets not get carried away. I’ve already told you how hard it is to break in a new EOD tech.” Jack smiled as well.

“You like me.” Mac repeated quietly before closing his eyes again, the smile lingering on his face.

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, bud.” Jack teased. He waited a moment until he was fairly certain Mac was out again. “Sleep well, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the structure of a 5+1 fic, I hope you enjoyed the start of this too. Chapter Two: Lake Como, coming soon.


	2. Lake Como

Jack sat alone by Mac’s bedside. Exhaustion weighed him down. His head throbbed and he was still feeling the cold from his late night swim to drag Mac from a freezing lake. He’d been given hospital issued scrubs to replace his wet clothes but the thin cotton fabric wasn’t helping much. He wasn’t leaving though, they’d have to sedate him and drag him away, especially after what had happened earlier.

To say the kid had not come around from the anaesthetic well was a massive understatement. He’d nearly given Jack a heart attack when he went from still and silent to panicked and flailing in two seconds flat. He’d nearly managed to extubate himself before Jack had grabbed his hands, pinning them to the bed whilst trying to reassure Mac that he was okay. The docs hadn’t hesitated to put him right back under after that.

Jack didn’t know where Mac had found the strength, adrenaline was one hell of drug. He was listed as Mac’s next of kin on missions so half an hour ago the doctor had sat him down and given him the full rundown of Mac’s injuries. He knew this one was serious. He knew they’d nearly lost Mac when his blood pressure had bottomed out during surgery. He knew it would be months before Mac was back in the field again, if he even wanted to after this. He knew they’d already started him on an aggressive round of antibiotics because gunshot wounds had a high risk of infection even before you factor in lake bacteria.

He also knew how frighteningly close the bullet had been to Mac’s heart and how Mac’s heart would be broken anyway once he found out the rescue divers hadn’t found Nikki.

At least they’d now got Mac moved to a regular room. Jack was pretty sure Thornton had pulled some strings to make sure it was a private room too. The ventilator had been swapped out for an oxygen mask, thank god, but that seemed to be the only bit of improvement along the way. Mac was wired up to what seemed like every medical device the hospital had. But none of it could tell Jack when Mac would wake up, or how much he would remember when he did.

After Jack had pulled Mac from the lake he’d been awake but barely coherent and calling out for Nikki. Jack couldn’t remember what he’d said to Mac, something reassuring he assumed. He’d scanned the water line but he couldn’t see far. He’d wanted to search for her but between his head injury and Mac bleeding right in front of him, he’d hesitated to go back into the water. When Mac had passed out a moment later it had cemented his decision and he’d focused on keeping Mac alive long enough for the paramedics to get there.

Jack really hoped when Mac woke up this time around it was a lot calmer. It never got easier to see Mac hurt and in pain, and the raw panic he’d seen on Mac’s face had terrified Jack, he’d never seen him like that before. But as much as Jack wanted to see Mac awake, he also selfishly hoped Mac stayed out for a bit longer because Jack had _no_ idea what to say to him when he did.

_How the hell did this happen?_

When Mac awoke, Jack would need to tell him about Nikki. He wished he didn’t have to, he did not want to be the one to break Mac’s heart. But he also wouldn’t leave that job to anyone else. Thornton had offered but Mac deserved to find out from a friend not a boss, from someone who loved him and would promise to not let him deal with any of this alone.

_How_ _did we end up here_ _?_

Jack kept going over the events of that night and what could have changed if they’d made different decisions. He knew Mac and his giant genius brain would be doing the same as soon as he was awake and maybe it would help if Jack already had some answers. Although Jack worried about how Mac was going to take it, he was aware his focus on the kid was also to avoid his own grief. He liked Nikki. He’d introduced her to Mac. Encouraged Mac to ask her out. She was a good friend. She was the best at her job and she was good for Mac too. She’d helped chase away the shadows of the sandbox.

Jack had many happy memories of sharing stories and laughter around Mac’s firepit together. It was only last month they’d been sat out there after one too many beers and Jack had thought about how he’d probably be best man at their wedding one day. Well, either him or Bozer. Maybe Mac would let them both be best man. Or maybe, he’d be the one to walk Nikki down the aisle instead as her dad had passed away a few years ago.

But now, they didn’t even have a body to bury.

Jack buried his head in his hands, the heels of his palms digging roughly into his eyes. He wished he could go to sleep and wake up to find this was all a bad dream.

Quietly, the door opened. Jack barely paid it any attention, doctors and nurses were constantly coming and going and there were two DXS guards discretely stationed outside preventing any unwanted visitors. But he raised his head when a heated blanket was draped around his shoulders. Patti stood next to him, as she assessed Mac and the monitors reporting his condition. She was normally the most cool, calm and collected person Jack knew but today he could see the concern and worry on her face.

She drew up a stool next to Jack.

And silently they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter: Nightmares


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between the Pilot and 1x06 Wrench.

It only took Jack a second to spot Mac’s room mate in the crowded cafe.

“So what’s so important that I had to meet you straight from the airport without telling Mac?” Jack asked as he sat in the chair opposite Bozer.

Bozer jumped, he’d been far too deep in thought to notice Jack making his way over. _Good job he’s not an agent._

“Uh, it’s about Mac.”

“Kinda guessed that.”

“Yeah, okay. Look, this isn’t easy, okay? I feel like I’m breaking some best friend code going behind his back, and I hate that I can’t help him, but I love the guy, he’s been my best friend for years, but sometimes its like-- I just-- It’s not--”

“Bozer, stop. Take a breath.” Jack put a hand up, “Tell me what happened.”

“Mac’s not sleeping.” Bozer blurted out. “And its not like the usual, a bad night or two. It’s only gotten worse in the week you’ve been away.”

Jack wasn’t entirely surprised by this, he knew Mac sometimes had a tough time sleeping but it was surprising that Bozer had decided to intervene like this.

“I don’t know what triggered it. But it’s not getting better. I’ve tried to talk to him but-- I don’t think I can help. Not this time. Mac knows he can talk to me about anything but since he came back from Afghanistan and the army, it feels like he’s always holding something back.”

Jack kept his face neutral, ‘something’ was most likley working as a spy for a secret government agency but thinking on it, Jack couldn’t see any red flags in their most recent missions.

“I’m worried about him and I think you might be the only one who can get through to him.” Bozer explained. “You know, you’ve been a career soldier and you also served _with_ Mac. I know he talks to you about things he doesn’t think I’ll understand. I think he needs you more than me right now.”

“Its okay, Bozer. I’ll sort our boy out.” Jack reassured. “He’s lucky to have you as friend.”

Bozer smiled. “Yeah, if you could also remind him of that, I’d be grateful. I have this part in a short film that I need his help for but he might need a little persuading.”

Jack laughed. “Does it involve ping pong balls again?”

* * *

“Jack, I’ve seen this film five times already.”

“So you already know what a classic it is.” Jack was busy preparing popcorn in Mac’s kitchen even though they’d both eaten their body weight in pizza already. The lights were dimmed and Mac was slouched on the sofa in the living room, waiting to hit play on the remote.

“Yes, but I don’t need to keep watching it to be reminded of it’s classic status.”

“But, you’ve never watched it with a full Jack Dalton commentary.” Mac rolled his eyes and opened his second bottle of beer. “For example, did you know this was Alan Rickman’s first role on the big screen?”

“Fine, but I get to pick the next movie we watch.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at Mac as he sat back down on the sofa putting the big bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. “Fine. But nothing with subtitles or an excessive amount of nerd-speak.”

Mac just smiled ominously so Jack grabbed the remote out of his hand and hit play on Die Hard, hoping to distract his friend from whatever he was planning.

“So how’ve you been doing while I was visiting my folks?” Jack tried his best to make it sound casual.

Mac sighed. “Bozer spoke to you didn’t he? I was wondering how long it would be before you said something.”

Jack shrugged. “He’s worried. Now I’m worried too.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not sleeping.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll be fine. It’ll pass, eventually. It always does.”

“Until the next time, if you don’t deal with it.” Jack persisted.

Mac didn’t answer, instead he tried to look engrossed in the movie and grabbed a handful of popcorn as McClane left the airport. Okay, Jack thought. Casual didn’t work. Time to be direct.

“Is it something from the sandbox?”

“Yes.” Mac said, surprising Jack with his honesty. “Now, can we watch the movie?”

“PJ or AJ?”

“ _What?_ ” Mac looked at Jack, confused.

“Pre-Jack or After-Jack?”

“It was before I met you and don’t use those terms again, they sound ridiculous.” Mac sighed. “Look, if you really have to know I had a call from someone who I worked a couple of missions with in EOD. Talking to him brought back a few things and then I realised what the date was and... I realised I’d forgotten. I hadn’t remembered.”

“Remembered what?” Jack asked quietly.

“It was the anniversary of someone dying in Afghanistan. Someone that should have been me.” Mac said, still staring at the TV screen although there was too much distance in his eyes to be following it. Jack took a deep breath, no wonder Mac was having nightmares.

“Oh, kid. You know you can’t think like that.”

Mac didn’t answer. Jack sighed, he knew how much responsibility Mac took on his shoulders, even for things out of his control, he had no doubt that Mac wasn’t responsible for this person’s death and had probably done everything in his power to stop it.

“Look, not remembering a date, doesn’t mean you don’t care. I know you kid, you’ve got a big heart, the biggest. But you’re also human.”

“I know. I still don’t want to talk about it though, Jack. Okay? I can’t. I’m not ready yet. Can’t we just watch the stupid movie?” Mac asked, finally looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack liked to think he knew when to push Mac and when to back off but the truth was he was a sucker when Mac looked at him like that, all trusting eyes and kicked puppy.

“Okay, okay, we’ll watch Die Hard, which is _not_ a stupid movie and if you ever slate it again in my presence there will be consequences.” Jack warned Mac. “But I want you to know you always have someone to talk to here. I will always pick up the phone or answer my door or drive over if you need to talk, whenever you’re ready.”

Mac deliberately took a long drink of beer and refused to look away from the screen.

“Thanks.” He said eventually. Jack could see his jaw was tense and even in the dim light he could see Mac’s eyes were overly bright.

Jack didn’t say anything more but reached out for the popcorn on the table, bringing it to sit on his lap and shifting on the sofa until his shoulder was just touching Mac’s. He grabbed a big handful of popcorn and nudged it in Mac’s direction but Mac chose to leave the bowl alone.

Jack also didn’t say anything when not fifteen minutes later Mac’s head settled to rest on his shoulder. He waited until he was certain Mac was truly asleep before grabbing the blanket he’d left on the arm of the sofa and arranged it over them.

And when Mac woke up the following morning, red faced and apologetic, the only thing Jack said (repeatedly) was how uncomfortable sofas were to sleep on until Mac offered to make him a lumbar support pillow.

Jack definitely didn’t say anything about staying up all night to keep watch, making sure the nightmares stayed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, the person who died is Pena. I've always found it a little odd that Jack knew Mac's EOD training officer had died when they first met but he doesn't find out Mac's history with The Ghost until 1x06. So I've gone with a theory that Mac did occasionally talk about it but in ways that barely count as 'talking' and not enough for Jack to put it all together.
> 
> Next chapter: Escape


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those that like to know, this is set roughly around the middle of season 2 but it doesn't reference any specific episodes.

Not for the first time, Jack wished he had the power to bring someone back just so he could shoot them a second time.

The cartel’s guard had been dead before he’d hit the warehouse floor but Mac had fallen just as lifelessly along with him causing Jack to drop to his knees and desperately search for a pulse. He hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath until he’d found it, a little fast but steady and reassuring.

What was less reassuring was Mac’s continued unconsciousness. Jack simply had no idea whether it was from the bruise colouring Mac’s cheek or from the choke hold he’d been in when Jack arrived. He checked Mac’s breathing, it was a little fast and a little shallow but otherwise fine. He dragged the guard away from Mac and covered the body with a tarp off a nearby empty crate. He carefully rolled Mac onto his side, checking him for any other obvious injuries, before taking off his jacket and folding it up under Mac’s head. Jack checked Mac’s pulse again. Still there. Still steady.

Earlier, they’d split up to search the place and Jack had been tying up a guard in a closet when he’d heard Mac shout his name before being cut off. Jack quickly finished searching the rest of the warehouse and confirmed that thankfully, there had only been the two guards. Returning to Mac, he decided it was safer to stay put and wait for Mac to grace him with his presence again than try moving him. Jack made himself comfortable on the floor next to Mac, making sure he was facing the entrance. It had been ten minutes now and he was starting to get worried. He held his gun loosely in one hand while he reached out to check Mac’s pulse with the other. Still there, still steady.

Jack cursed that their intel had been so very wrong, they had been too late and had missed the shipment of drugs they’d been sent to stop. They had also lost their comms earlier in the day and their transport to the remote warehouse now had matching bullet holes in both front tires. Sooner or later they were going to have more company, and Jack really needed Mac awake to help figure out their next steps. Jack decided he’d give him half an hour before he started thinking about getting them out of the warehouse, even if it meant carrying Mac.

He hated seeing Mac so still. The last time Jack had seen Mac this still was when he was medicated in a hospital bed. Jack’s stomach clenched. What if the choke hold had been held too long? That guy had probably had no training on how to do it, just too many hours spent watching Hollywood movies. There was a reason they were banned by police departments. It was all too possible to get it wrong and cause injury or death.

How long was it before brain damage occurred? Five minutes? Ten? Although Jack thought he’d read somewhere that deep sea divers held their breath for much longer than that. Mac would be able to tell him, Jack was sure. He checked his watch. Mac had been unconscious on the cold, hard, warehouse floor for about twenty minutes now. _He’s down but not out_ , Jack reminded himself, _he’ll be okay, he’s Mac_. Jack reached out to Mac’s neck again, needing the reassurance. Still there. Still steady.

Suddenly, Mac took a deep breath, his eyes wide and panicked as he started coughing hard.

“Whoa, Mac! Easy, take it easy.” Jack said, rolling to his knees and rubbing Mac’s back, wincing at the harsh coughing. “You’re alright, take it easy, bud. Deep breaths.”

“Airstrip.” Mac gasped hoarsely after a moment.

“Uh, no? We’re in a warehouse, Mac.” Jack’s relief dimmed as the worry increased again. “You get a little scrambled there, pal?”

Mac rolled onto his back, still breathing heavy but no longer coughing.

“It’s how we’re going to get out of here. There’s a private airstrip a mile south from here.” He explained.

“And this just came to you _now_?”

“No, it came to me while I was choking.” Mac said deadpan.

“Right. But just to be sure that your brain isn’t scrambled, what’s my name?”

Mac raised an eyebrow.

“Humour me?” Jack asked, resting a hand on his shoulder to keep him lying down until he answered.

“Bruce.” Mac said seriously. “Or at least you wished it was.”

“C’mon, Mac.” Jack warned. Sometimes Jack really wanted to throttle the kid himself.

“Fine. Your name is Jack Dalton. We’re in Mexico. And it’s either Thursday or Friday.” Mac carried on, anticipating Jack’s next few questions. “I can’t be more specific because we’ve flown through I don’t know how many time zones in the last few days and I don’t even know if its morning or evening out there.” Mac waved a hand at the window and the fading light outside.

“It’s still evening, pal. And its Friday.” Jack said. “I think.” He wasn’t completely sure himself so he wasn’t going to hold that one against the kid. “You remember what happened?”

“I think so, I was fighting a guard? Think I was losing.” Mac said, as he raised a hand to touch his neck, wincing.

“Don’t touch.” Jack said, gently redirecting Mac’s hand. “He was choking you out, its probably going to be bruised and sore for at least the next few days.” Jack hoped there wouldn’t be much swelling because it was going to be too long before he could get Mac any ice or anti-inflammatories. “We need to get you checked out.”

“I’m okay, Jack, I promise.” Mac reassured, sitting up before Jack could stop him. Jack wasn’t convinced but he seemed steady enough so he let it go.

“Ready to get out of here then?”

“Absolutely.”

Jack stood and reached down to help Mac stand. When he held onto Mac’s hand a moment too long, Mac smiled and gave him a nod. “I’m really okay, Jack, and thanks for, you know.” Mac nodded at the tarp that was clearly covering a body.

Jack shrugged. “That’s my job, watching your back. Now, lets go and get you to medical so they can confirm I wasn’t too late on this one.”

“We need to let Matty know about the bad intel and the shipment too.” Mac added as they stepped outside.

“Yeah, we do, but you come first, pal.”

Mac always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one a bit, I felt I couldn't get the flow right. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Good news, the next two chapters are mostly written and I have plenty of time this week to finish and edit them so I anticapte this being complete very soon! Also, bonus points if you recognise the episode from another TV show that inspired this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter: Captured


	5. Captured

**Captured**

When Mac’s head dipped towards his chest before jerking back up the third time in as many minutes, Jack called time on it.

“Mac, get some sleep.”

They were sat shoulder to shoulder on the dirty floor of a locked, windowless room not much bigger than a closet. The only light, in fact, the only _thing_ in the room was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was nothing to do but wait for either their rescuers or their captors to come through the door.

“Can’t.”

“Pretty sure you can. You’re dead on your feet.” Mac turned and frowned at him. “Butt, whatever, you know what I mean. When was the last time you even slept anyway?”

“About 51 hours ago.” Mac said with a shrug and a wince, he’d wrenched his shoulder earlier struggling against a guy at least six inches taller than him.

“There you go, time to get some sleep.”

Mac shook his head. “They’re going to come for us, you heard them, their boss will be here within the hour. We need to be ready to move.”

“I’ll keep watch.” Jack offered. There was no window on the door but he would be able to hear any footsteps in the corridor outside.

“That’s not exactly fair, you’re tired too.”

“Yeah, but I got a few hours on the jet, you were too busy making that thingamajig.” Jack knew how exhausted Mac was when he didn’t even correct Jack with the proper name for his device. “Come on Mac, just put your head down for five minutes, I’ll wake you up if I hear them coming.”

Mac shook his head again.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Do what? Wake you?”

“You shouldn’t look out for me, if they see that then they’ll use it against us.”

Jack actually laughed at that, despite the glare Mac levelled at him straight away. “I’m sorry, pal. But I think we’ve already tipped our hand when I gave myself up.” Jack had been forced to surrender when the bad guys had threatened Mac with a gun to the head if he didn’t turn himself in. They’d already worked Mac over pretty good by that point, but while Jack knew Mac could take a few punches, a bullet to the head, he couldn’t.

“At this point, it’s not going to make a difference.” He told Mac.

Mac sighed and tipped his back against the wall. Again, Jack watched as Mac’s eyes drifted shut before he jerked his head off the wall, forcing his eyes wide open and blinking. Taking a deep breath Mac started bouncing his left leg until Jack reached out and stopped the motion by resting a hand on his knee.

“Mac, what are the effects of sleep deprivation?” Jack decided to try a different tactic.

He looked at Jack, annoyed, but Jack knew he wouldn’t be able to resist answering the question. “Decreased cognitive function, headaches, irritability, tremors, increased reaction times, c’mon Jack, you know this as well as I do from our training. I don’t have any of those symptoms.”

“Not yet. Although the jury’s out on the irritability. And you won’t if you get some shut eye.”

“Jack, just drop it.” Mac said tensely.

“You said it yourself, we need to be ready. You’re the brains and I’m the brawn. And I need your brain to be on top of its game.”

“Oh, come on. That’s a bit simplistic; you’re not stupid and I can throw a punch.” Mac was definitely irritated now. Which wasn’t really working out for Jack getting him to rest.

They sat in silence for a several minutes. Their argument had clearly given Mac a shot of adrenaline as he wasn’t fighting sleep any longer.

“Keep talking.” Mac said suddenly.

  
“What?”

“Keep talking.” Mac repeated. “It’ll help me stay awake. I get your concerns, I do, I know I need to sleep but we don’t have the time, okay? We just _don’t_ _,_ so please, Jack? Come on, you’re never short of something to say.” Mac added with a small smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. Stubborn only barely began to describe Mac sometimes. So he talked. About nothing and everything. About the Dallas Cowboys’ chances of winning the Super Bowl and about what the secret ingredient might be in Bozer’s burgers. And rambling stories that even he couldn’t remember if they had a point or not. At first it was a two way conversation. But after a while Mac grew silent.

Jack pitched his voice softer.

Then slower.

Added pauses here.

And there.

Soon Mac’s head came to rest on Jack’s shoulder. He chanced a glance at his partner. His eyes were shut and his breathing was deep and even.

Jack smiled  as his voice trailed off. He done exactly what Mac had asked. It wasn’t his fault if his voice had a calming effect although he knew how likely it was that Mac would agree with him . He reluctantly took his eyes off Mac and  looked at the door. 

Time to keep watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're nearly there! The final chapter should be done by the weekend, maybe even by Friday. I think people will like this one, Chapter Six: Jack


	6. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic over a month ago and this is one of first parts I wrote. It has evolved slightly, and I have borrowed a theory that was suggested on Tumblr re an item of clothing, but there are no actual spoilers here. And perhaps more importantly, this is not a deathfic!

**Jack**

Two days, four hours, seventeen minutes and six seconds.

That was how long Mac had been sat next to Jack waiting for him to wake up.

It felt like a week since Matty had called them into the war room, not two days. Mac had known the instant he’d seen Matty’s face. _Jack_ _has been_ _shot._ _H_ _e’s in_ _surgery. I don’t have any more information but they said if he has any family… It’s not good, Mac, I’m so sorry.”_

The doctors hadn’t put any restrictions on visitors so it had at times been almost crowded in Jack’s room. Bozer and Riley had been there with him until an hour ago when Bozer had finally managed to convince Riley to let him drive her home to get some actual sleep in a bed. Mac had been absolutely no help. He would have felt like a hypocrite to try and convince her to leave when he had no intention of doing the same.

The first night, however, Mac had actually gone home. The doctors had explained that Jack was deeply sedated after the surgery and they didn’t expect him to wake up for at least twelve hours. They had strongly advised they all take the time to go home and get some sleep. Mac had made it home and spent three restless hours trying to get some sleep before giving up and driving back to the hospital. The sleep he’d managed at Jack’s bedside wasn’t the best and was frequently interrupted by nurses but at least it _was_ sleep.

Hopefully, Bozer would get some rest too, he’d been running himself ragged trying to hold them all together since they’d got the news. Bozer thought he was relieving Mac first thing in the morning so he could get some sleep too but Mac had no intention of leaving, he’d only agreed to it so Bozer would leave him alone. Mac knew he was worried about him. He’d had too much time to spend in his head. Time to think about how he should have been with Jack. What he could have done to change the outcome. How he’d could have done more to keep the people he loved safe.

Matty had stayed most of the first day, but her responsibilities didn’t give her the luxury of staying longer. She’d taken Desi with her, who’d eagerly volunteered to help with transporting the prisoners from the op. Mac had a feeling at least one of the prisoners was going to have an ‘accident’. He kept both of them up to date, along with his Dad who had dropped by for a short visit earlier today. Mac wasn’t sure what to make of that, he wasn’t used to his dad actually being there for him but he also wasn’t sure James would have visited Jack if Mac hadn’t been there. It had been an awkward conversation with Jack unconscious on the bed between them but Mac appreciated the effort.

Mac stood to stretch and started clearing away some of the mess they’d left from dinner. Empty sandwich wrappers and cold cups of coffee littered the room. Riley had left her coat on the windowsill and Mac folded it up and put it on the bedside table. She’d been wrapped up in Jack’s cowboys snuggie all day, not needing the warmth but craving the comfort and had taken it home with her, completely forgetting her jacket.

It was nearing midnight now and the room was starting to get a little cold. Mac hadn’t brought anything with him but Jack’s black jacket was hung over the back of a chair and Mac shrugged it on. He didn’t know how it had ended up in Jack’s room, he hadn’t even been wearing it when he got shot but Mac was glad it did. It was warm and smelled like Jack, and it was a strong reminder of different times. Better times. Mac needed that. The Jack that was lying in the bed wasn’t the loud and passionate Jack they knew and loved, this one was vulnerable, quiet and still.

Mac sat down again, and wrapped his arms around himself. He was debating whether to pull his phone out or to go searching for some paperclips to occupy himself when he noticed movement.

Jack’s hand had moved.

Mac was immediately alert. Since they’d started lifting the sedation Jack had been a lot less still and lifeless, giving Mac false hope more than once that he was about to wake up. This time though… this time Mac could see Jack’s eyes moving underneath his eyelids and he didn’t need to look at the monitors to know his heart rate and breathing had increased.

“Jack?” He asked softly, putting his hand on Jack’s forearm and squeezing lightly.

Jack rolled his head lazily in his direction.

“Jack?” He tried again, a little louder.

“Hmmm.” The incoherent reply was all Mac got but he grinned, Jack was _finally_ waking up.

“Come on big guy, open your eyes.”

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, squinting at Mac before blinking them fully open.

“Mac,” he mumbled.

“Hey, Jack. It’s good to see you, buddy.” Mac smiled fondly. “Riley’s going to be pissed you chose to wake up now. Bozer only managed convinced her to leave and get some proper sleep an hour ago.”

Jack blinked blearily at him as Mac took the cup of water sitting on the bedside stand and helped Jack sip some water through the straw. He was all too familiar with the dry mouth and bad taste surgery left you with.

“You okay?” Jack asked as he put the water back.

“Am _I_ okay? Jack…” Mac shook his head. “You’re incredible, you know?”

“I know.” Jack said knowingly, “But seriously--”

“Shut up. Yes, I’m fine. It’s you we’ve been worried about, doofus.”

“Why? What happened?”

“You got shot is what happened.” Mac said tensely, the stress of the last few days bleeding into his voice. Mac already knew he didn’t look great. It might have been why Jack had asked, or more likely Jack had asked because that’s what he always did, always putting Mac first. He’d shocked even himself earlier in the bathroom when he’d caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had looked bruised the shadows underneath them were so dark. But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to care because that’s all it was, worry and exhaustion. It had been Jack who’d been shot and nearly died.

“Guess that explains the good painkillers.” Jack said with a big dopey smile.

“Yeah, they save the best stuff for the heroes who nearly die saving the world.”

“Does that mean we got him?” Jack asked. He sounded hopeful and Mac was glad that for once, he could give him good news.

“Yeah, we did.” Mac couldn’t help but grin. Now that Jack was awake and clearly on the long road to recovery Mac could finally let himself enjoy what that meant. Getting Kovac would have meant nothing if Jack wasn’t okay, but now he was awake and talking, well, that changed things a _lot_.

“I can come home now?”

“Buddy, you _are_ home. Don’t you recognise Phoenix medical?”

“Oh.” Jack looked around the room, paying attention to his surroundings for the first time. “Well, its a sad day if I start calling Medical home but at least its in the same postal area.” Mac could see Jack was trying to process what this all meant. He couldn’t blame him for being cautious, they’d had more than few false alarms, times where Kovac had slipped out of their fingers at the last moment.

“You’re home, Jack.” Mac tried to reassure him. “You’re home for good. Kovac is behind bars and you’re a big damn hero. I think there’s a whole parade planned for when you get out of here. I’m proud of you.”

“Feels good to be home.” Jack said smiling again.

“I bet.” Mac said. Although he’d only just woken up, Mac could see how their short conversation had already tired Jack. “Get some rest, buddy. You deserve it. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

“I’m good.” Jack murmured, his eyes already shut.

And just when Mac thought Jack was out again, he spoke.

“Are you wearing my jacket?”

Mac laughed. It was a little too loud, a little too forced from relief, but there was no one in the room who cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this! I've had fun writing it and it's been good to get into some kind of regular writing/posting habit, reading your comments has definitely helped with that!


End file.
